Falling
by The One That Hates Canon
Summary: Persia has never been in love, until now. OC/England. Falling In Love!AU (Read Disclaimer)
1. A Quick Note

A/N: This is only an a quick note to explain something.

I have never watched Hetalia. This was a request from my good friend Dorna who gave me all the information I am basing these characters from.

Please do not kill me if said details are inaccurate or not what you think the characters are actually like.

Persia is an OC created by my fabby friend Dorna, who she based off herself, if you have an OC named something similar, I apologise. The country she is based off is the Islamic Republic of Iran.

I am in no way affiliated with Hetalia in any way.

This is a disclaimer which is in no way meant to be offensive or confusing.


	2. World Meetings

**A/N: This is the first chapter to this story. I am very sorry if I depict your fave in an offensive manner. As I have said before, this is just what I have been given.**

-Persia's POV—

"I believe you have something you would like to discuss, Iran?"

I stood up a little nervously, looking at the masses of expectant faces sitting at the round table.

I began to speak, drawing confidence from the grinning face of France. "Well, for a start, my name is not Iran, it is Persia."

I heard a few titters, coming from the direction of Germany or Russia. I rolled my eyes as I continued.

"As I was saying, I wish to propose a bill involving the rights of women, worldwide. Now, as you know, millions of women are being oppressed worldwide by sexual objectification and rape culture. I wish to eradicate that by educating boys in schools about women, and by making it illegal in courts of law to blame people that have been a victim of sexual abuse for their abuse."

Murmuring broke out as people began to digest what I had just said.

China raised his hand and when signalled to, began to talk. "What you have just said is quite problematic in the fact that it is not only, not just women who are being objectified and abused, but the fact that you think giving people information is going to make them stop objectifying or abusing them!"

I sighed as he finished his speech. "I do not think that it will end objectification or abuse but merely help prevent cases of abuse or objectification."

China huffed quietly.

I began to sit down when Russia raised his hand, clearly having an issue with what I had said.

"Do you have backing from other countries Iran? You need at least five major countries before we can consider passing your bill." He said lazily, clearly quite bored with the situation.

He sipped his vodka as I began to respond. "Yes, actually I have backing from France, Germany, Taiwan and Hungary." I then realised what I had just said. "I just need one more backer, and once again my name's Persia, not Iran."

I looked around the room hopefully, looking for another person to back me up. Two people raised their hands. America spoke first. "I'll back this; it seems like an effective way, though it might need discussion."

I nodded gratefully as England began to talk. "I'll back it, it seems plausible." He looked me straight in the eyes, warmth in his own but his face still seemed cold.

I smiled and thanked them both. I looked triumphantly at China and Russia. "I have my five, no six backers."

China grumbled as Italy stood up. "You know the rules Persia, we must take a vote to decide now." I sighed and nodded.

"So, all in favour of opposing this bill." Russia said, with meaningful glances around the room. Prussia, China, Russia, Belarus, Lithuania and Hong Kong raised their hands, among others. I counted twelve people with their hands raised.

"Now, all in favour of the bill." I asked. I saw England and America looking around at who had voted. I could see many including Japan, England, America, Taiwan, Hungary, France and Romania raised their hands. I only counted eight.

Taiwan looked apologetically at China, who frowned at her. She mouthed "Sorry Teacher."

I slumped into my seat in defeat; I could not believe so many people did not believe in things like this. I would not be defeated just yet.

After the meeting ended I stepped out of the room hastily, not wanting to talk to anybody.

Whilst I was waiting outside for France, England approached me, looking slightly concerned.

"I can't help but feel sorry for you." He remarked.

I smiled gently and replied "it's okay, I'm sure I can find some more backers in time for the next meeting. I bet the only reason I lost was because China and Russia have so much influence."

He nodded and quickly said. "I mean, who wouldn't feel sorry for you, after all, you did get humiliated out there."

I frowned, not liking his tone. When he realised this he apologised.

I could see a smirking France coming out of the door. "So, do you maybe want to come round for a cup of tea in a few days?" He asked nervously, brushing his golden hair out of his green eyes.

"Yeah, sure, Perhaps, Thursday?" I said distractedly, eying France who was joking with Spain and Monaco.

"Sounds good, I'll see you around love." England walked off just as France came over.

He frowned. "Hey Peri, what's up? How come you're talking to Britain? I don't like him, stay away from him."

I rolled my eyes and said "He doesn't seem that bad, he backed me up, remember?" There was no way I was telling France about my tea date with England, he would flip!

"Well, I still don't like him, be careful Peri." He raised an eyebrow at me, folding his arms.

"I can handle myself France, don't you worry." We walked out of the room, our arms linked.

"Yeah yeah. So I've worked out what we can do to get your bill in order…" Just like that France was off, he would do anything for a friend, I knew that, especially me but sometimes he really could not take a hint.

Ah well, I thought to myself as we exited the building. What France didn't know couldn't hurt him. Right?


	3. Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey dudettes, this chapter is gonna be in the elusive England's POV. ENJOY SNEPAIS! (intentional typo, it's a thing, people who follow me will know.) Just so you know, it was Saturday during the meeting, it is now Tuesday. Usual disclaimer, sorries if inaccurate.**

-England's POV—

I paced the living room. I thought furiously to myself, trying to plan out every detail I could.

I did not want anything to go wrong when I had tea with Persia.

We had since arranged that she would come around 3:00pm for tea on the Thursday, at my house but I could still feel butterflies in my stomach.

I didn't actually know why I had asked her around for tea. Sure she was pretty and her hair was a nice chestnut colour and her eyes were a dark brown which glittered when she got excited or angry. Sure she was really cute when she got wound up about things because she got that little flush in her cheeks and her voice became rushed.

Oh who was I kidding, I thought she was cute, so what. It wasn't like she was going to like me back, unless I found some dark magic that would?

Nope. I would not reduce myself to that. I am no, ugh. I shuddered involuntarily. I didn't even want to think about it.

I paced harder, my dilemma confusing me further as I searched for an answer. I did not know what to think, I wasn't good at socialising and I definitely did not want to scare Persia away, God knows I was prone to that.

I decided that I had invited Persia over for political discussions, as I knew several ways to help her win her battle against Russia and China.

I paced some more, even stopping to consider asking some youkai for help with my dilemma. I decided against it and picked up the phone to ring Japan.

He surely knew how to help me. Although he was self-professed 'loner' like myself, he still had more experience than myself.

The phone rang twice. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, it's um, England." I answered awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID. Duh." He answered sarcastically.

"Can I have some help with something please?" I asked quietly, hating to be reduced to this.

"No." He replied, hanging up.

I called him back, sighing in frustration.

"What England?!" He asked.

"I need your help with something to do with a girl." I told him reluctantly.

"Erm no, I have no experience with girls! You know that!" He protested. "What happened to being lonely together man?"

I sighed and continued. "It isn't what you think Japan. It's politics, not romance."

I heard Japan exhale loudly over the phone.

"So will you help me?" I asked

"No." He replied firmly.

I grumbled in frustration at Japan's difficultness. He was pretty much always like this, but it was worth a shot.

"Please Japan. It's really really important." I brushed my hair away from my face quickly.

"Fine, what is it?" I heard him mumble reluctantly through the phone.

"So, right, do you Know Persia?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Oh my God, was he actually being serious? I tried again.

"What about Iran?" Maybe he knew her by her pseudonym.

"Oh yeah, she's that crazy women's rights chick from that meeting on Saturday." He recalled. "What about her?"

"Well. Imaybesortofinvitedherroundforteatodiscusspolitics?!" I mumbled quickly and embarrassedly.

"Um, what? Didn't catch that buddy." He replied sarcastically.

"I maybe sort of invited her round my house for tea so we could discuss politics and I'm not sure that is all I really want to talk about." I said very clearly and slowly, enunciating my words carefully.

I could almost see him rolling his eyes. "You, stupid person." He told me.

"Yes, I know, I know. Now help me."

"You have to be nice, bro you can't be you, you have to be good to her. You can't treat her like you treat everyone else." I rolled my eyes.

"I am nice!" I protested.

"Dude, really." He had that tone of voice which meant he was raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll be nice, I promise. Then what."

"Well you have to just talk about what you planned to. That is what she's there for, is it not? Top tip: don't cook Iggy. You don't want her to get food poisoning do you?"

I began to protest and then changed my mind, he was right I suppose.

I thanked him and then said goodbye, hanging up. He grumbled at me before I left, saying that I definitely owed him one and I better not get engaged on this 'tea date' of mine.

I put the phone down with a smile, resuming my usual daily activities. It struck me not two minutes later that I had not asked Japan about what my original dilemma had been about.

Frantically, I dialled Japan's number quickly and waited for him to answer.

"What do you want now?" He asked incredulously.

"Japan, you have to help me." I paused for a moment before saying. "What type of tea do you think Persia would prefer? Earl Gray or Breakfast Tea perhaps?"

I heard Japan take a very deep breath in and then he exhaled before shouting so loudly I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"IGGY YOU MASSIVE LOSER, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC AND SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET, I DO NOT GIVE A MONKEYS BUTTOCK ABOUT WHAT TEA SHE LIKES. ASK HER FOR DARNS SAKE YOU LOSER." Well, safe to say I'd ask Sealand instead next time.

**a/n: I think some people may say both characters are a little ooc here but trust me, I'm sure Jaapan has his moments with Iggy and pretty sure Iggy would get so worked up about something as trivial as that. Eheh **


	4. Tea Time

**A/N: Hey hey hey hey. This is Lauren, again duh. Who else would it be? Idk. This is in Persia's POV and it is THURSDAY. You know what that means O.O**

-Persia's POV—

I knocked on the door hesitantly, smoothing down my traditional dress hastily, after realising it was slightly crumpled embarrassingly.

It was a few moments before a nervous looking England opened the stylishly cream door.

I bit my lip and said "Hey England."

"Um, hello Persia." He smiled, relaxing slightly. "Do come in." He moved so I could pass through, gesturing towards the gap between himself and the door.

I went through the gap, soon realising that as his hallway was quite small, it mean that I was uncomfortably close to the rather dashing England for a matter of seconds.

Left shaken, I stood looking at England, twirling a strand of my dark hair that had escaped from my usually messy ponytail between my fingers.

"Follow me." He swept through his living room and into the dining room where an elegant ivory tea set was laid out.

He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down gratefully, thanking him.

He smiled charmingly, and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked when he smiled. I was gushing now.

"Would you like Earl Grey tea or Classic? I have both." He enquired gently, looking down at me from where I sat.

"Um, I would like Earl Grey please." I replied cautiously, not knowing if I should get up to help.

Before I could offer to help he was already insisting that I sit and wait while he boiled the kettle.

I accepted his offer grudgingly, still wanting to help.

While he was in his kitchen I got a chance to look at his dining table.

It was subtle, yet tasteful.

He had opted for a clean and fresh style rather than the typical chintz armchairs and floral lacy look that might have been expected.

I was sitting at a glass table with simple white chairs and the walls were painted a very pale baby blue. The carpet was cream, and fluffy. The walls were lined with a variety of picture frames. Other than that and a few simple ornaments, the room was bare. There were pale pink rosebuds in the white vase in the centre of the table. How cute.

England returned with a tray, carrying a white china teapot and its accompanying components.

He also had with him a little dish of shortbread and I appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you England, it was very sweet of you to invite me."

He smiled back at me and said "It was no problem Persia. I really wanted to talk politics with you."

"Oh really." I said whilst he poured the reddish brown tea into some teacups.

"Yes, I did. Sugar?" He asked

I declined politely and he continued to talk.

"I wanted to discuss the bill you were talking about on Saturday, last week. Milk?"

I declined once again and started on the small talk. "Well, we can get to that later, how are you England?"

"I'm quite well, I hope you are too." He said gently.

I nodded and sipped my tea.

"I think, with our considerable allies combined, plus the ones from France." His brow creased when he mentioned France. "If we can somehow influence them, then we can get enough voters to put forward your bill."

I nodded thoughtfully and replied. "That is all good and well England, but do we have more allies combined than China and Russia? I know Taiwan was reluctant already because she felt guilty about going against China."

"Well yes, because we can also take into account that America is on our side too, and he has many influences, don't you worry about China or Russia either." He tapped his nose knowingly, looking a little triumphant.

I harrumphed and then sipped my tea again.

We continued the political talk until I had finished my tea; we then talked about everything we could think about for at least another hour, the next cup of tea long forgotten about.

Finally, I stood to leave and England stood too, to say goodbye.

I must say, the more I spend time with him, the more time I am convinced France is wrong about him. He is just so charming and handsome. Oh just listen to myself.

He was close behind me as I walked into the hallway.

"It really has been nice talking to you." I said sincerely.

"We have to do this again sometime." He replied. I suddenly noticed how close he was to me; the cramped hallway meant that we were a little pushed for space.

I stood there for a moment, entranced by him. I could feel his breath ghosting over my face, despite the fact he was nearly a head taller than me.

I stood there for an eternity, waiting for God knows what.

I felt my breath stop as England whispered huskily "I'm going to kiss you now."

And our lips met. It was rushed and powerful, its heady influence drugging me and rooting me to the spot. England poured all of his passion into that kiss.

He put his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer and I cupped his face gently.

Finally, we drew apart for air, gasping for breath.

"Yes, we definitely have to do that again sometime." He said hoarsely, his lips bruised.


End file.
